


Nightmare

by HeronRainwater



Series: Blaine Stark 'verse [22]
Category: Glee, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angsty thing, Battle of New York (Marvel), Nightmares, Oh Blainers, Poor thing, blaine stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-06
Updated: 2014-02-06
Packaged: 2018-01-11 08:17:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1170785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeronRainwater/pseuds/HeronRainwater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine held his breath, craning his neck upwards as he watched his father plummet towards the ground.<br/>Slow down. Why aren’t you slowing down? You have to slow down right now slow down slow down slow down please.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> Anon asked for Blaine having a nightmare and Tony comforting him. Tony doesn't seem like the best comforter out there but he certainly tries, especially for his son

He was falling. The wormhole had closed and he’d made it back through, but only just. He was falling towards New York and he wasn’t slowing down.

Blaine held his breath, craning his neck upwards as he watched his father plummet towards the ground.

 _Slow down. Why aren’t you slowing down?_ _You have to slow down right now slow down slow down slow down please._

Blaine fought his way through the crowds that had gathered and managed to slip past the police barrier, sprinting through the destroyed streets. _He’ll slow down in a second and he’ll land where everyone else is, he will, it’s okay, it’ll be okay_.

He rounded the corner, weaving his way through wrecked cars and gouges in the road. That was them up ahead, Steve and Thor and- The Hulk came out of nowhere, snatching his dad from the air moments before he hit the ground and setting him down.

“Blaine?”

Blaine paused briefly, turning at the sound of his name, “Clint?”

Brushing some of the dust off his pants as he went, Clint made it to Blaine as easily as if the street had been completely clear, “Maybe you should stay back here, buddy, give them some room.”

“No, I need to go over there,” Blaine insisted, “I need to make sure he’s all right.”

“No, kid, you need to stay here,” Clint said, taking hold of Blaine’s arm.

“ _No_ -”

“Blaine-”

“Why isn’t he getting up?” Blaine asked, trying to tug himself free. Clint merely tightened his grip.

“Blaine, listen-”

“He’s not getting up. He should be getting up. He’s okay, he’s fine, _why isn’t he getting up_?”

“Come on, buddy, we need to get back, okay?”

“No, I can’t, I have to-”

“I’m sorry.” An arm wrapped around his waist, dragging him back.

“ _No_.”

“Sorry, I’m sorry.”

“Let me _go_ , _please Clint, please_.”

“Blaine, stop.”

“I have to- he’s not- he’s not _dead_ , he’s not, he wouldn’t leave me. Would he? He’s not dead, is he? _Is he_?”

“Blaine, please-”

“No, please, please, _please_ -”

*

“Blaine.”

“ _Please._ ”

“Blaine, wake up, buddy. Wake up.”

“No, please-”

“Blaine, wake up, come on, you’re okay-”

“Dad-”

“Yeah, I’m here, I’m right here. Wake up, kid.”

Blaine’s eyes flew open. His heart hammered in his chest and his shirt stuck to his back as he scrambled to sit up.

“Hey, you’re all right-”

“You’re not dead,” Blaine clutched at Tony’s shirt as if he’d disappear if he let go, burying his face in his dad’s shoulder.

“Not as of the last time I checked,” Tony said, “I’m fine. You’re fine. It was just a nightmare.”

“I thought it was real,” Blaine mumbled, “It seemed real.”

“But it wasn’t,” Tony reassured him, “Not at all.”

“It was New York,” Blaine drew back with a shaky breath, “It could’ve been real.”

“Except it isn’t.”

“It wasn’t that time. It could still happen.”

“I’m too good at what I do to get killed over it,” Tony shrugged, faking nonchalance; Blaine saw right through it.

“Right,” He nodded once, sitting back against the headboard.

“I always am.”

“Yeah.”

“Do you… do you want me to stay?”

“No, I’m okay. Sorry.”

“Do we need to have another conversation about apologising when you’ve done nothing wrong?”

“Sorry.”

“Blaine.”

“Right. I’m okay, really.”

“Sure?”

Blaine smiled unconvincingly, “Yeah. Go.”

“Get Jarvis to get me if you need me again, okay?”

“Sure. Goodnight.”

“Night, kid.”

The door clicked shut. Blaine sighed, sinking down onto the pillow and scrubbing a hand down his face _. Nightmare. Just a nightmare. Nobody’s dead. It wasn’t real._

Blaine stayed awake regardless; if his dad noticed the shadows under his eyes in the morning, he didn’t comment on it.

 

 


End file.
